Half Pain
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: The girl Rikimaru and Ayame have saved turns out to be Ayame's sister. Will they be able to save Mai from the horrible fate that has been set by Lord MeiOh's servants? And will Ayame be able to tell her sister the truth?
1. Losing Everything

Ok, this is my first Tenchu fic so be nice to me. It isn't that great, but I thought it would be cute. Well, here I go. Enjoy.

**Losing Everything**

There once was a great kingdom called the Land of Gohda. For some time, the land had been at peace since the fight against Lord Mei-Oh and his evil army of ninjas and demons. Tenrai had been destroyed by the Azuma ninjas and Lord Gohda's land had been in harmony. But there was always trouble that the great Gohda didn't know of. There were bandits and murderers running around in the areas that Gohda had little influence on. They knew that Gohda couldn't keep track of his entire kingdom, and they used this to their advantage.

One of these areas was on the most northern part of Gohda's kingdom, a small village called Yama. For generations, the Yama family had been able to hold the peace in there small village with the protection of samurais. The lord had paid the leader of the clan money so they would be able to live in peace. The current lord, Kentaro Yama, had been able to keep his family and village safe for most of his life. Unfortunately, the crops had been poor and there was not enough money to pay the samurai clan. He had explained to the leader that he had no money and he would pay anyway he could. The leader demanded that he give his daughter's hand in marriage to him in exchange for his protection. The leader would return in three months for his payment.

Lord Yama had a beautiful daughter named Mai. Everyone thought that she was a goddess. She wasn't a stuck up girl either. Every time she walked by the people in the village their hearts were filled with warmth. She always insisted on helping the villagers as much as she could. She did everything in her power to persuade her father to help the people with his money. It was no wonder why Jennai, the leader of the samurai clan, wanted to marry the beautiful Mai. She was so caring and beautiful that no man could resist her. Even though she was only fifteen, she was more beautiful than most grown women. She always wore a pink kimono with a green skirt as she walked past the villagers with a smile. She also was training to be a samurai herself, even though her father thought she should train to become a wife instead of a fighter.

One day, she sat on the balcony of her bedroom as she watched the beautiful snow fall from the ground. Her mother came to talk to her because lately Mai not acting like her cheerful self. She hadn't eaten for almost three days and she was barely getting any sleep. She spent most of her time either training or staring at the falling snow. Her mother sighed and embraced her daughter.

"My little flower, what is troubling you?" the mother asked.

"I was just watching the snow. That's all."

"You haven't been yourself lately. Your father and I are very worried. What is wrong?" Mai turned to the snow again. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I do not wish to marry Jennai. I've seen how he is. He is very cold and heartless. I've seen his eyes. There is no emotion in them. I know that it is for the best interest of the people, but couldn't we get some money to pay him instead?"

"Oh Mai, I'm so sorry. You do not deserve this. You shouldn't have to be sold in order for our people to be happy, but we have no money left to pay him. We couldn't even pay Lord Gohda's taxes this year." Her mother embraced her and started to cry. "I only wish for you to be happy."

"I'll be happy as long as our people are safe." Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. "What was that?" A servant came running into the room.

"My ladies, there has been an attack on the village. We have to get you out of here."

"What of my husband?"

"He is fighting against the ninjas as we speak. Take the secret passage in this room. It will lead you outside the manor." The servant pushed Mai down the passage way. Mai started running but stopped when she noticed her mother wasn't behind her. "She will take a different passage. It'll be must safer if you are apart."

When the two reached the exit, there were ninjas waiting for them. One of the ninjas threw a shuriken at the servant's neck. As he collapsed, Mai started running. Her training had made her fast, but not fast enough. She went flying after a bomb was set off behind her. She tried to get up but her ankle ached in pain. It was broken. The ninjas soon closed in on her and grabbed her. They bond her hands behind her back and took her to the village square. "The boss wants her alive," one of the ninjas yelled. "We'll be able to have some fun with her." They all started laughing as they reached the square.

Mai almost fainted at the sight of all the dead villagers. The people she worked so hard to protect were dead. She felt like she had failed them. But what was to come next her training could have never prepared her to see.

Mai's parents were being held by the ninjas. They were holding their swords up to the lord and lady's necks ready to strike. The ninjas dragging Mai stood her before a samurai with an umbrella hat covering his face. As he dismounted his horse, he drew his sword and walked up to Mai. "Leave her alone," Lord Kentaro called out. "Your fight is with me." The samurai laughed.

"You are in no position to fight, old man." The samurai lifted his hat to reveal his face.

"Jennai," the lord whispered. "But you protected us. I trusted you. Why would you betray me?"

"You didn't pay me for your protection. I've come for my payment."

"We don't have any money. I couldn't even pay Lord Gohda." Jennai turned to Mai and rubbed her cheek.

"She is as beautiful as the falling snow. She was the payment you promised me, remember?"

"Please, don't take her life. I beg you. Take mine instead." Jennai snapped his fingers. Mai watched in horror as the blade slid across her father's neck. Blood covered the white snow. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Please, Jennai," the mother whispered. "Stop this. Leave our village." He was about to snap his fingers when Mai yelled.

"Stop, Jennai. I'll marry you. I'll do whatever you want. Just spare my mother." He smiled as he walked to the lord's wife.

"Yes, you will marry me, Mai. You will do my will. You will love me." He unsheathed his sword and moved it in a fast motion. His sword was sheathed before the lady's head fell to the ground. Mai's eyes widened in shock. Everything she knew and loved was gone. She had nothing to live for. Jennai picked up the lord's sword. "This sword is said to have great power. It was said that it protected this village and kingdom a long time ago. Now it will protect me and bring me great power." He walked over to Mai and kissed her cheek. "You must be in shock, but you will get used to the idea. Let's go." Jennai grabbed Mai and put her on his horse. He then climbed on and rode into the forest with his men. Mai cried silently as she watched her burning village disappeared behind the forest walls.

* * *

I hope you liked that. I wanted to make the first chapter really sad. Don't worry. Rikimaru and Ayame are in the next chapter. Please read and review. 


	2. Memories

**Memories**

Rikimaru and Ayame had just got to the site of the destroyed village. Bodies everywhere. Blood covering the beautiful snow. It was nothing but carnage. The village was completely burnt down. Rikimaru sighed at the forlorn scene. "I guess we won't be getting Gohda's taxes. We better look for survivors." He turned to Ayame. She wasn't even listening to him. She was staring at all the bodies that tainted the snow. "Ayame, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's look for Lord Kentaro."

"I think that's him there." He pointed to Kentaro. Ayame gasped at the decapitated woman next to him.

"Poor people. They couldn't even defend themselves." Ayame turned from the horrible sight. Memories flooded her mind. She could still see the bodies floating down the river at Kyoto.

"Ayame. Ayame! AYAME!" Ayame turned to Rikimaru. He was kneeling by some footprints. "It looks like the ninjas dragged someone away. Then they rode off into the forest."

"Let's follow them. They need to be taught a lesson."

"Ayame, I've never seen you so anxious to fight."

"You have a problem with it?" Ayame pulled her grappling hook out and pulled herself up to a tree. She drew her twin blades and started jumping from tree to tree. "Are you coming?" Rikimaru jumped into a tree and followed.

"She must have been a mule in her past life."

* * *

The ninjas decided to camp in the deepest part of the forest. They had bond Mai's hands behind her back so she wouldn't be able to get up and run. Jennai decided to go ahead and scout the area. He left strict instructions not to harm Mai. That wouldn't stop them. They had whipped and beat her until her back was covered in blood.

"Why won't you scream?" one of the ninjas asked. She couldn't whimper. She couldn't even feel the pain. Her body and mind were too far into shock. "Let's see what this girl has to offer." The ninja pinned her down and started to remove her skirt. "This is going to be boring. She isn't even fighting!" The ninja fell on top off her. He had been killed by a poison dart. The other ninjas drew their swords.

"Who's there? Show yourself, coward!" Rikimaru flew down and snapped one of the ninja's necks. Ayame jumped from behind a tree and cut another ninja's throat. "Ninja! Kill them!" The ninjas charged at them. Ayame dodged them with grace and stabbed their stomachs. Rikimaru flew with agility and cut their heads off. As they finished them off, the last ninja begged for his life. "Please don't kill me. I can help you get through the forest." Ayame let her guard down and the ninja threw a shuriken at her. Rikimaru caught it in his hands and quickly threw it back at the ninja's neck. The ninja gasped and collapsed. "I…failed…you…Jennai," he whispered as he died.

"Jennai? I guess we have a target," Rikimaru stated.

Ayame quickly ran to Mai to untie her. "You're ankle looks pretty bad. I should look at it." Mai crawled away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Everything's going to be ok." Mai quickly grabbed a sword and held it to her heart. "Stop!" Ayame knocked it from her hands. "Are you crazy?" Tears formed in Mai's eyes. "I'm sorry. Let me look at your ankle." She examined the girl's ankle. "Rikimaru, I think it's broken. We should get her to a doctor."

"I have some bandages. We can splint it. We should probably tend to her back and wrist wounds." Ayame looked at Mai's back and wrists. They were completely covered in blood.

"Rikimaru, give me the bandages and turn around." Rikimaru started to blush. "You pervert. I said turn around." Rikimaru turned around and tried to look like he was watching for more ninjas. "Take off your shirt." The girl did as she was told and let Ayame clean her back wounds. When she was done, Ayame started to wrap Mai's wrists. "So, what's your name?" Mai didn't answer. "Can you here me?" Ayame looked at the girl's face. Her face was completely blank. Ayame knew that face. She was like that before. 'She must have watched all those people die," she thought to herself.

Mai put her shirt back on as Ayame examined her ankle. "Rikimaru, can you do this? I'm going to try and comfort her." Rikimaru walked over with two planks of wood. Ayame laid the girl on her back and held her hand. "Close your eyes and bite down on this." Ayame handed Mai a piece of cloth to put in her mouth. When Ayame nodded, Rikimaru snapped the bone back into place. Ayame was amazed. The girl didn't even make a noise.

"I think she's in shock," Rikimaru stated. "We should get her back to Gohda's castle so she can get proper treatment." Ayame picked the girl up. As she did so, she thought about the day Kyoto had been destroyed. She watched as all those people were slaughtered. When her master had found her, she was in complete shock. She couldn't even feel pain.

"I'm so sorry for the horror you have witnessed. I promise, things will get better."


	3. Shachihoko

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I have an idea where this story is going. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to yell. Well, here's the next chapter.

**Shachihoko**

Mai woke up from here heavy sleep. She tried to remember what happened and how she got in the forest. Then it all came back to her. Jennai had destroyed her village. His men had beaten her to near death. Then the two ninjas saved her from death. But that was the problem. She had watched her parents die. She was going to be forced to marry Jennai. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted death to take her.

She looked at her wounds and noticed that they had all been bandaged up. 'That's right,' she thought. 'That woman did that.' She looked over her shoulder and saw the two ninjas fast asleep. This was her chance. She could end the pain. But how? The ninjas had their arms wrapped around their weapons. She couldn't climb a tree because her ankle was still sore. Then she saw it. There was a cliff about ten feet away. She would throw herself off.

Suddenly, Ayame's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her side and saw that the girl was gone. She jumped up when she saw the girl at the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing?" Ayame ran to Mai just as she was throwing herself over the cliff. She gripped one hand around the girl's wrist and another on the edge of the cliff. As Ayame was hanging from the cliff the rock started to give way. Ayame begin to fall with Mai, but they suddenly jerked to a halt. Ayame looked up to find Rikimaru holding on to her.

"You shouldn't play on ledges. You might fall," he said with a smile as he pulled Ayame and Mai up. Ayame turned to Mai with anger in her voice.

"Are you suicidal or are you just that stupid? You could have gotten us both killed!" Mai just looked at the ground. Ayame's face softened as she saw tears dropped to the ground.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me die? I have nothing to live for. Everything I knew and loved is gone. Please, I beg you. Just kill me." Ayame walked up to her and lifted her chin.

"We may be ninjas but we're not evil. We protect the innocent, not kill them." Rikimaru stepped forward and handed her a healing potion. Ayame opened it and let Mai drink some. Instantly, Mai could feel her body heal. Her ankle or back didn't hurt anymore. "You'll be able to walk now. I wish I could heal the emotional pain as well as the physical. It will take time for it to go away, but we need to get you to the castle."

"We don't want you dead," Rikimaru said. "You are the only one left from the village. We'll find the man that did this and bring him to justice. But for now, we need to hurry to the village." Rikimaru threw Mai dark blue samurai shirt and pair of pants. "You should put that on. Your pink and green kimono sticks out too much." As they started walking, Ayame begin to talk with the girl.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"My name is Mai. How about you?"

"I'm Ayame. This is Rikimaru. We've been partners for quite some time."

"I know you two are Azuma ninjas. You were talking about Gohda before."

"Yep, that's us. So, could you tell me what happened?" Ayame knew she asked the wrong question we she saw the heartbreaking look on Mai's face. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'm going to have to tell it sometime. Well, it all started with my great-great-great-great-grandfather, Kenjo Yama. He founded the Yama village when he was young after he defeated an army of demons for one of Gohda's ancestors. It was said that he was chosen by the gods to save our country. The gods gave him a great sword called the Shachihoko."

"Shachihoko?" Rikimaru said. "That's the chosen protector."

"That's right," Mai continued. "He defeated all the demons with that sword. The sword was passed down through the generations to my grandfather. He went on a mission to destroy a great demon lord. He was able to destroy the demon with the sword, but he paid a great price. When Ghoda's ninjas got to the scene, all that was left of my grandfather was the Shachihoko.

"When they returned the sword to my great-grandfather, he went into depression. He hid the sword away in the castle and from that day forth, the lords of our village hired men to protect it. My father was able to keep the peace through the samurais, but this year we couldn't afford their protection. My father arranged me to marry Jennai, the leader of the samurai clan that protected us. I never wanted to marry him, but I knew it was for the best interest of my villagers.

"Then Jennai showed up and burnt our village to the ground. He came for me and the Shachihoko. My father tried to fight against him with the sword, but I fear that he couldn't release its true power. Jennai murdered my parents and took the sword. If he figures out how to release its power, he'll bring forth evil on this land. We need to stop him." Rikimaru was the next to speak.

"I heard stories of the Shachihoko. It does possess great powers. If it gets into the wrong hands, it could mean trouble for the whole country. Ayame, you and I will take Mai back to Gohda's castle and then set out to retrieve the Shachihoko."

"Wait, I can help." The two Azuma ninjas turned to Mai.

"What? But you're just a kid," Ayame said.

"So what? I know how to fight. I've been training for the past two years. I know I can help."

"You can help on one condition," Rikimaru said.

"Name it."

"If I give you a sword, you must promise not to drive it into your heart" Mai nodded in agreement and Rikimaru threw her a sword he stole off the body of one of the ninjas he had slain before. Ayame begin to protest, but Rikimaru stopped her. "She could be of some help. You are going to keep an eye on her though. Help her out and make sure she doesn't turn that blade on herself."

"Yeah, easier said than done. Why do I always get stuck dealing with kids?"

"Because, Ayame, you act like one sometimes." Ayame started to fume when Mai tugged on her shirt.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Mai asked.

'Hit that jerk over the head,' she thought to herself. She couldn't help think how nice this might be. She finally had someone to boss around. But she kind of liked Mai's company. It was almost as if she had her very own little sister.

* * *

How was that? I thought it was a little funny at the end. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again. I love all reviews whether they're good or flames.

**Amarayne: **Love your name. Keep writing. I love your stories. Thanks for reviewing mine.

**Inuyashagurl4563: **I love your stories, too. Yeah, of course I consider you a friend. You're awesome! I can't believe I know someone from Japan. Anyways, please update Blurry Moon.

And if there's anyone I forgot, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me! The stories will keep coming if I can find a way to pay for the Internet. Cya.


	4. A Sword That Can't Kill

**A Sword That Can't Kill**

Ayame and Mai were just finishing up with training when Rikimaru had returned from scouting and hunting. Mai had been going through the intense training that Ayame had received from her master Shiunsai. At first, Mai was a little clumsy at all the acrobatic moves that Ayame tried to teach her. But after a week of searching for Jennai and his men, Mai started to develop the skills that a ninja needs. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to repay Jennai for all the horrible things he had done to her and her village.

Even after Rikimaru and Ayame started cooking the fish that he shot Mai wanted to continue her training. Ayame told her to rest and have something to eat. Mai just turned her back and walked away. "Fine. I'll train by myself." As Mai practiced jumping from tree to tree and jumping attacks, Rikimaru and Ayame enjoyed each others company.

"Careful," he warned. "It's really hot."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you think of my little apprentice?"

"She has a lot of determination and she picks up on techniques really fast. She's also really headstrong. She reminds me of someone I know."

"I am nothing like that!" Ayame yelled.

"How did you know I was talking about you?" Ayame scowled at Rikimaru. "It's true. She acts just like you. Come to think of it, she looks a lot like you, too." Ayame scoffed at this remark but then looked at Mai as she jumped from tree to tree. It was somewhat true. Her moves were exactly like Ayame's. Sometimes when Mai and Ayame went at it Rikimaru would have to split them because neither of them would back down from the challenge. And then their appearances were similar. Mai's face was shaped and angled just like Ayame's. Her black hair used to be straight and beautiful. But ever since she started the training, Mai always put it up in a messy ponytail. The one featured that stuck out the most was Mai's eyes, perfectly shaped brown eyes just like Ayame's. The only thing that was different about Mai was that her smile and heart always warmed the area around the two ninjas like she had done with the villagers. Ayame was taken aback by the resemblance. And just like Ayame, she would never reveal any signs of weakness.

"You must be joking if you think I resemble her in any way." Rikimaru smiled under his black mask. He was well aware that Ayame could never tell a lie. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"You're right." Rikimaru put the fire out. "We should get back to the castle soon. Lord Gohda will…" He suddenly stopped when he felt a shock go through his body. Ayame felt it, too.

"Someone is coming. His ki is very powerful. There are about a dozen others with him, too." Rikimaru and Ayame drew their swords. Ayame looked at Mai only to see that she was still swinging her sword. "Mai, what are you doing? You should be alert!"

"She hasn't developed the ability to sense other ninjas," Rikimaru reminded her. Suddenly, samurais started popping up everywhere. Rikimaru, Ayame, and Mai did everything they could to fight off the ambush. Mai was actually doing well for her first battle. She had sent three men that came after her to the ground. Just as Rikimaru and Ayame had killed the first six men, a scream rang through the forest. The two ninjas turned around to face Mai. Jennai was holding her with one arm and had a sword in the other. Rikimaru and Ayame took a step towards her but stopped when Jennai brought the sword closer to Mai's neck.

"I wouldn't come any closer, unless you want to tarnish the beautiful snow with the girl's blood." The two backed off and sheathed their swords. "All I want is this girl and your heads. Lord Mei-Oh will be so pleased."

"Lord Mei-Oh?" Rikimaru whispered. But he had banished him to the other realm.

"You're lying! Lord Mei-Oh is dead! He isn't coming back!" Jennai laughed at Ayame's words.

"He may not be back yet, but with the shachihoko and Lord Mei-Oh's sword he will be able to rule this world once again! We will be able to rule with his power!"

"You fool!" Ayame yelled. "No one can control Lord Mei-Oh."

"With this sword, we can and we will." Suddenly, another laugh rang out. This time, it was Mai's.

"You stupid crook, do you even know how to use the shachihoko's power?"

"Of course I do, you presumptuous bitch." He slapped her and let her fall to the ground. He grabbed the shachihoko and started to unsheathe it. "I'll show you the real power of the shachihoko!" He drew it out and held it above his head. Mai blocked the blow with her sword. When the sword stopped against Mai's, everyone gasped. "What is this? The blade is on the wrong side!" Mai begun to laugh.

"It is a sakabatou sword, a reverse-blade sword. It is the chosen protector. That is what shachihoko means. It is a sword that can't kill humans. It protects the people. Haven't you noticed? All the men I took on aren't bleeding. I just knocked them out. The shachihoko is a sword of protection."

"You bitch, all I need to do is flip the blade. Die!" Jennai was about to swing when he suddenly gasped. Mai had used the dull side of her blade to swing at Jennai's throat. He fell to the ground and dropped the shachihoko. Mai picked her father's sword up and sheathed it.

"Well, are you ready to go to Gohda's castle know?" Mai asked. Rikimaru and Ayame stood in amazement. "Leave him be. If he wants to cause more trouble, we'll take care of him." Mai started walking down a path. "Are you coming?"

"Where did that come from?" Rikimaru asked as they followed Mai.

"She totally thrashed that guy, and with a reverse-blade." Ayame couldn't believe it.

"All this time the shachihoko was a blade of protection. Unfortunately, Mei-Oh will be looking for it. We'll have to keep our eyes open."

"Just what we need, a sword that can't kill and a demon on our ass."

"It could be worse. Lord Mei-Oh could have the two swords already. We'll have to get the Shichishito." But Ayame wasn't thinking about anything that Rikimaru was saying. She was glad that Mai was still alive. She was even happier that she took on all those men. 'She did very well for her first time,' Ayame thought. 'I'll have to go harder on her.'


	5. Another Azuma

Hey, people. Thanks for all the new reviewers. Sorry about the confusion. It is Jinnai and not Jennai. I don't know why I didn't spell it right. One more thing. My internet is going to be disconnected from February 1 to February 17 so there won't be any updates for a little while. Please don't hurt me! Well, on with the story.

**Another Azuma**

"Wow! This place is ten times bigger than my manor was! It's so beautiful!" Mai was running around in her pink and green kimono and gawking at every room that she could find. She couldn't believe how elegant the Gohda Castle was. She wanted to look at all the rooms when they got back the night before but Ayame told her to rest after being on the ten day journey. She almost wished that she had let Mai look at the rooms when she had less energy. "When do I get to see Lord Gohda's rooms?"

"When we meet with Lord Gohda," Ayame said impatiently. "Why don't I introduce you to Kiku?"

"I get to meet Princess Kiku?"

"Of course. She needs someone to keep her company. She's actually about your age." Ayame led Mai to the castle garden where Kiku was sitting. When Ayame introduced them to each other, they immediately clicked. It was like they were sisters. Kiku took over Ayame's job and showed Mai the rest of the castle. Ayame was relieved until she spotted a black figure on the ceiling. "What are you doing up there, Rikimaru?"

"I was just watching Mai. You seem to get along with her well." He jumped to the ground.

"Yeah, she's pretty sweet. Hey, you should change into some regular clothes. Someone might attack you." She smiled at the joke but stopped at Rikimaru's serious face.

"Don't forget why we brought her here. Lord Gohda wants his taxes."

"I know. Does he really expect her to pay him off? She can't possibly have enough money."

"He'll find a way to deal with her."

"Deal with who?" The two jumped at the voice. Rikimaru and Ayame turned around and came face to face with Mai. "Who are you talking about?"

"We were talking about some ninja business," Ayame lied quickly.

"You never could lie, could you, Ayame?" Mai sighed at the pathetic site. "Why did you bring me here? It couldn't be just because you wanted to save me. Does this have something to do with my father?" Rikimaru and Ayame had no choice. They had to tell her the truth.

"We were instructed to go to Lord Yama to bring back the taxes that he didn't pay," Rikimaru began. "If we couldn't get the taxes, then we were to bring him back here with us. Lord Gohda would then punish him as he saw fit."

"So you didn't come because of my father's request?" Rikimaru and Ayame were puzzled. "My father sent for soldiers to protect our village from robbers. We couldn't pay the taxes because our crops were poor and our treasury kept getting looted. No one came to save us. Then Jinnai…Jinnai…" She couldn't continue. She fell to the ground in tears. Ayame tried to comfort her with a hug but Mai pushed her away. "Get away from me. You just wanted me so you could get praise from your master. You were going to sell me out. If your Lord would have sent any soldiers, he would have had his precious money. I don't want anything to do with you two. You might as well throw me in jail for my father's mistakes." Ayame didn't know what to do. So Rikimaru stepped in.

"I'm sorry if Lord Gohda couldn't send anyone to help you. However, we have our orders and we must carry them out no matter what."

"What do you want to do?" Ayame asked.

"We have to take her to Lord Gohda."

* * *

Rikimaru and Ayame led Mai to Lord Gohda's meeting room. Mai looked more angry than frightened. Ayame had blamed herself for putting the girl in the awful position. She was only fifteen. Lord Gohda would surely put her in prison for the rest of her life just to set an example. Ayame wondered to herself, 'Are some of the things we are sent to do corrupt?'

They had reached the well lit room surround by beautiful orange paper walls. Rikimaru opened the door and found Lord Gohda and his advisor Sekiya sitting at the front. Ayame and Mai followed Rikimaru in. They all bowed before Gohda and sat down in front of him.

"Welcome, Rikimaru and Ayame," Lord Gohda began. "Once again, you have served me well. Sekiya has informed me on the situation with the Yama family. I see that you have brought his daughter, Mai." Mai clenched the shachihoko that hung from her sash. For some reason, she thought that it might protect her from Gohda so she brought it along. "Come forth, child." Mai looked at Ayame.

"Go on," Ayame said as she nudged her forward. Mai walked towards Gohda and sat before him.

"As you know, your father owed me a great sum of money. Do you have any way of paying it?" Mai shook her head. "Maybe you could pay for it with your sword." Gohda reached for the shachihoko but retracted his hand when he felt a spark. Maybe her sword could protect her. "The shachihoko is a very powerful sword. It helped your ancestors protect this land and my family. That still doesn't make up for your father's debt. Until you can pay for the taxes owed to me, you will be held here. Guards, take her to the dungeon." The guards grabbed Mai and started to drag her away. Ayame stood up immediately.

"Lord Gohda, she's only fifteen. She can't be held responsible for her father's actions. Her village was completely destroyed and she can't possibly pay your taxes. Please, let her go."

"Ayame!" Rikimaru yelled. "Do not question your lord." Ayame didn't listen to him.

"Did you know that her father sent for your help? They had to pay money to crooks for protection. They had a lousy crop and bandits kept robbing them. They couldn't possibly."

"Silence, Ayame!" Gohda had had enough. "Do you want to be put in prison with her? You will not question my authority ever again. You will receive one hundred lashes for your defiance."

"No, please don't hurt her." Everyone turned to Mai. "She hasn't done anything wrong. She saved me and trained me so I could defend myself against the samurais that destroyed my village. Please, if you wish to punish someone, punish me." She started crying after thinking about all the people that were killed because Jinnai wanted her. "Enough people were killed because of me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Is this true," Sekiya asked. "that sword protects you and you've been training to handle it?"

"Yes," Rikimaru said. "Ayame has been training her ninja techniques. She defeated three samurais by herself. She also defeated their leader with one blow."

"Lord Gohda," Sekiya continued. "Maybe there is another way the girl can pay you back. She can serve as one of your ninjas. Her sword will protect our land from evil" Lord Gohda thought about this and smiled.

"Alright, Mai. You will become an Azuma ninja and train as Rikimaru and Ayame's pupil. If I here anything dishonorable about you, you will spend time in prison." The guards let her go and she stood up to Lord Gohda.

"I'll help you on one condition. Don't hurt Ayame. She hasn't done anything wrong. Otherwise, I'll give this sword back to Jinnai."

"Alright, release Ayame." The guards released Ayame. "You may go now. Rikimaru, I want to talk to you." Ayame and Mai left. "Rikimaru, I heard rumors that Lord Mei-Oh is back. I want you to watch that girl and train her hard. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes, my lord." Rikimaru bowed and began to leave.

"Rikimaru, be careful. I don't want to lose you again." Rikimaru left the room.

* * *

Back in Ayame's room, Ayame was preparing a bed for Mai. "You'll sleep with me. We'll start your training tomorrow so you should get some sleep." Ayame looked at Mai. "What's wrong?"

"I thought he was going to hurt you. I couldn't bear it anymore. So many people have suffered because of me. First the villagers, then my parents, and now you. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me." Mai embraced Ayame and began to cry again.

"If you don't toughen up, you won't be able to handle the training," Ayame joked.

"I promise I'll do everything you ask. I won't fail you, Ayame. It's strange. It feels like I have some sort of bond to you, but I know I've never met you before. I don't care though. I want to be able to protect you no matter what." Ayame squeezed her more. It was strange. Ayame felt like she was connected to Mai as well. She made herself a promise. She would protect Mai forever.

* * *

Hey, guys. Keep reviewing. I guess I'll see you in about two weeks. Cya. 


	6. A Mysterious Past

Hey, guess what? I have my internet back. More stories to come. Just read this one.

**A Mysterious Past**

Mai jumped around in the bamboo forest. She looked down from the bridge onto the patrolling swordsman. She pulled the reverse-blade sword and swung downward and cracked his head open. When she landed from the attack she looked back at the unconscious man. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard." She continued throw the small river underneath the bridge. The water led into a cave where she sensed two men. She tried to run through the water but she sensed the guards' suspicions. She had to crawl through the water slowly.

'Great. This is going to take longer than I thought.' As the guards turned away, she quickly jolted towards him and with one blow to the back sent him flying into a torch. She immediately grabbed her grappling hook and grappled to the cave ceiling where she sat till the guard burnt to death. The other guard was too drunk to do anything about it so he just laughed. He was silenced when Mai brought her sword down on his chest. When he fell to the ground, she continued up the stairs to face her next challenge.

Werewolves were patrolling this area. Lucky for her, Mai jumped on top of a bamboo wall and took them all out with shurikens. She continued to move with swiftness through the bamboo forest until she got to an area below the main gate. 'Three guards?' she asked in her mind. 'This is going to be tough.' When one guard went around the corner, she jumped up and took out the other two with one quick blow across their chests. They didn't even see her coming. She hurried into the gate thinking that the other guard was a waste of time.

Behind the gate there was a small house. It looked like it was a hideout for thieves. She sighed and opened the door. "I thought you would get here sooner," said the person in the hut.

"I had some trouble with dogs and water. Are you ready? I didn't come here just to look at the back of your messy ponytail." Mai laughed as Ayame turned to face her. Ayame also gave her a cocky smile.

"Alright. Let's see what you got." Mai ran outside with Ayame at her heels. Ayame charged at Mai but she blocked Ayame's attack. She counter attacked with an upward attack but missed. They continued to attack and block each other. Ayame tried a somersault kick but Mai blocked that too. "You should hold still. I don't want to get blood on your new outfit." Mai had changed into black baggy pants just like Ayame. Instead of wearing a halter top, she chose a blue kimono top with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders. She had also put her soft black hair into a long braid. She thought she would be able to move easier like this. Ayame insisted that she cut her hair, but Mai was too stubborn.

"I'm sick of this." Mai got ready for her attack. They both charged at each other. Ayame saw that Mai had left herself open so she took her chance. She brought her swords down on her. She saw them connect but she didn't feel the connection.

"What?" Mai was right behind her ready to strike. Ayame turned around and put her blades against Mai's neck. Mai laughed.

"Why did you stop?"

"You stopped first," Ayame answered as she looked down at Mai's blade. It was pointing right at her heart. They both sheathed their swords. "You've gotten better, much better. I'm curious. What is that move?"

"It's called the Shadow Attack. You have to move fast enough to produce an image that is coming at your opponent then step to one side. While the image is distracting your opponent, you can attack from behind with full force. I learned it from my great-grandfather before he died. It's just been bottled up for so long I haven't been able to release it." Ayame was surprised. This time there were no tears. 'She has become so much stronger,' she thought.

"You really miss your parents, don't you?"

"You have to move on. I will always miss them, but if I mourn forever I won't be able to protect the ones I have left." Ayame smiled. She never knew Mai would learn so quickly. She had only been with them for about two months and she had already learned how to use ki and other ninja abilities. "I can still remember the days we spent together. We used to go to Kyoto every summer. Did you know that I used to have an older sister?"

"No, you never told us." Ayame asked curiously. She wanted to know more about Mai's family.

"I don't remember much about her. All I do remember is that we couldn't be separated. She used to tease me but every time someone tried to hurt me, she always stood up for me. She always made me laugh when I was down. Even though we were about seven years apart, we still loved each other dearly. But then Kyoto was massacred.

"It was about ten years ago. I was only about four or five at the time, but I remember it like yesterday. People were screaming and yelling. The buildings were set ablaze. We looked all over for my sister. Father wanted to get us to safety so we left without her. After the samurais left, we set out to look for her. It was horrible. The city smelt of death. Bodies were floating in the red river. Mother covered my eyes as she cried. I called for my sister, but we never found her. We didn't even find a body.

"I've been hoping that somehow she was still alive. That's why I wanted to train with the shachihoko. That way I could find her and protect her. I just hope and pray that we will meet again." By this time, Ayame was pale. The memory of watching the bodies float down the bloody river had returned. 'It must have been hard for her to see that,' she thought. 'I'm surprised that she hasn't gone insane.' Then something interesting hit Ayame. Those memories were hers also. What if…was it possible?

"Mai, do you remember what your sister's name is?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, I'll never forget her. Her name was Omon." Ayame's skin became even paler. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. "Ayame, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Excuse me." Ayame ran leaving Mai in the bamboo forest. She finally reached the dojo where her master used to train her. A million thoughts went through her mind. "It's impossible. It must be coincidence." But she had to admit it was strange. Ayame and Mai were seven years apart in age. Ayame used to live in Kyoto. She had lost her family on that same day Mai had lost her sister. The biggest similarity was the name. "Omon."

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. There was no way that Ayame and Mai were sisters. 'Maybe it is possible,' she thought. 'Our last syllables are the same, may. We do look a little alike. What am I thinking? My family died a long time ago.' She finally decided what to do. "I won't say anything. I'll just act like nothing has happened."

"How do you intend to do that?" Ayame turned around and saw Rikimaru sitting on the roof.

"How long have you been there?" Ayame asked as he jumped off the roof.

"Long enough. I had a feeling that you two were connected." Ayame started to protest.

"You don't know anything," she spat at him.

"I know what you two are. Shiunsai told me about before he died. He thought that he had seen a little girl looking for you, but he didn't see the fact in bringing home two girls. He decided to raise you on his own. I thought that one day that she might come looking for you." Ayame scowled at him. "I won't tell her, but you will have to face the consequences. One day you'll have to tell her. She deserves to know. In the meantime, you better go back to her. I wouldn't like it if you left me alone in the bamboo forest."

Ayame sighed as Rikimaru ran off. He was right. She would have to tell her sooner or later. She always wanted a sister and now she had one. But for some reason, she was half-scared and half-relieved at the same time. She decided that she would love and protect her no matter what.

* * *

Hey, what did you think of that? I know. It's a little boring. I don't know exactly when the warlords attacked Kyoto or how old Ayame was. I just made it so it would work in my story. Please forgive me. There will be some action in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. 


	7. A Glimpse of Power

**A Glimpse of Power**

Ayame was thinking to herself about the new situation. It had be about six months since she had figured out why she felt so close to Mai. She still hadn't told Mai that they were sisters. How could she? She knew how Mai would react. Mai would want to stay by her side no matter what. She would do anything to protect her big sister from all danger. And if she fought against a dangerous foe, Mai would most certainly be distracted by the thought of her elder sister being hurt. "No way," Ayame decided. "I can't tell her, not until we defeat Lord Mei-Oh."

She was brought out of thought when she heard the sound of a violin playing. She decided to follow the sound. The music was so beautiful yet so sad. It almost made her cry. But that's not why she followed it. She had heard that tune before. She just couldn't remember where. (Try thinking about the violin solo played in the ending theme of Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. It's very pretty.) She finally jumped into the palace garden. There she saw Mai playing a violin to Kiku. Mai looked so pretty with her pink kimono and green skirt to match. The cherry blossoms played against her body and long black hair. Mai finally stopped playing and turned to Ayame.

"I see you have found us," she said as she put her violin away.

"You protect the innocent. You are a lord's daughter. You fight demons. You play violin. Is there anything you can't do?" Ayame asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can't cook worth a damn." They all laughed at Mai's comment. Kiku had become extremely close to Mai in the past months, just as she was with Ayame. She spent more and more time with Mai which left Ayame and Rikimaru to their missions. But Mai had to carry out missions of her own. Lord Gohda was constantly sending her on errands to find anything about Jinnai and Mei-Oh. This was the first time in a long time she was able to rest with Kiku.

"That song is so pretty, Mai," Kiku commented. "Where did you pick it up?"

"My older sister used to hum it to me when I was sad. It always cheered me up." Ayame looked down at her feet with a smirk. She always was caught humming that tune. Ayame coughed and spoke up.

"Mai, Lord Gohda would like to see you." Mai stood up and hugged Kiku.

"I'll be back soon." Mai walked out of the garden and straight to Gohda's main room. As she walked in, she could feel the anxiety in the room. She sat on her knees and bowed before Gohda. "I imagine that you have business with me."

"Mai, with the information that we have gathered about Jinnai, we have concluded that he is trying to resurrect Lord Mei-Oh. We need you to go to the Limestone caverns and retrieve the Shichishito. This sword belonged to Mei-Oh. It is very powerful and could be destructive if it falls into the wrong hands. The caverns will probably be swarming with Jinnai's men so be careful." Mai bowed and left. As she did, Rikimaru and Ayame walked in from behind Gohda. "I want you two to follow her and help her if necessary."

"Lord Gohda," Ayame began. "I think Mai can take care of herself."

"It's not that I am worried about Ayame," Gohda continued. "Mai's sword is very powerful. I don't want it in the wrong hands."

"Understood," Rikimaru and Ayame said together. After they bowed, they left and started their pursuit. Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

In a giant castle miles away, a giant bowl of water showed Mai running into the Limestone caverns. The woman watching the scene was amused by how the girl dealt with her enemies. 'She uses a reverse-blade sword.' She was distracted when she heard multiple moans and turned to the pale man kicking Jinnai. "That's enough, Onikage." As Jinnai tried to catch his breath, the woman walked towards him. Jinnai looked up to her.

"Please, Lady Hiroko. I tried to get it from her. She is very strong. She might even be the chosen one." Hiroko smiled at the samurai leader. She was dressed in a red kimono with gold trimming. She had her black long hair tied in two long ponytails at the bottom of the back of her head. Her eyes were fiery red to match her thin lips. When she snapped her fingers, Jinnai's body erupted in flames.

"I do not tolerate weaklings. Now, Onikage, what should we do about this Mai? She seems very powerful. She is also very pretty. You're a lonely man. Would you like to have a shot at her?"

"She can't be that strong. Just because she has a powerful sword doesn't mean she knows how to use it right. She could be of great help to us."

"Then go to the Limestone caverns. We need the Shichishito to revive Mei-Oh." Onikage bowed and disappeared. Hiroko watched Mai as she fought of the ninjas. "Soon, father, we will rule the world."

* * *

Mai yawned as she finished the last man in the caverns. 'This is getting old,' she thought. She finally made her way into a circular cave with water covering the floor. Then she saw it. Wrenched in between two rocks was the sword of Mei-Oh. "It's about time. I thought I'd never find it. So, which one of you two wants to carry it home?" Rikimaru and Ayame jumped into the water.

"How did you know it was us?" Rikimaru asked. "We kept our ki down to the point that we couldn't sense each other."

"When I retraced my steps, I noticed that the guards I face were dead. Since I didn't kill them, I thought you did. Let's get this bad boy home." But before Mai could grab it, Ayame yelled at her. "What is wrong with you? We found the sword. Let's grab it and get out of here."

"This doesn't feel right. Rikimaru fused the Izayoi and the Shichishito together. Why is it here?"

"She's right," Rikimaru commented. "Unless Mei-Oh had another one made." Suddenly, laughter filled the air. Onikage dropped down into the pit right in front of the Shichishito. Mai started laughing at him.

"Who's the ghost with cherries for eyes?" Onikage smiled at her.

"I am Onikage. It is nice to see you two again. I believe you haven't introduced me to your new pet. What's your name, little brat?" Mai took an offensive stance.

"I'm Mai, and I think it's time that I cut that tongue out of your mouth."

"Not so fast. I need to take the Shichishito to resurrect Lord Mei-Oh." As he turned around, Mai jumped between him and the sword.

"Not so fast, pretty eyes." Mai growled.

"You are going to fight me with a reverse-blade sword? Fine, I'll fight with my fists."

"Sure, wouldn't want this to be unfair. If I use my sharp side, I might cut that pale hand off. But that arm is so weak that I'll probably cut it off with the dull side." Mai charged at Onikage and aimed at his right hand. She was sure it would separate, but he actually blocked the blow. "What the hell?" His hand now had a purple haze around it. He smiled and punched her, sending her flying into a wall. As rocks pummeled her, Onikage walked towards her.

"Not bad. That blow actually stung." Mai stood up and starred at him. She then stretched her sword out, opening herself to attack. "You stupid girl. You are making this too easy." He charged at her and punched. He gasped as he went right through her. Mai came right behind him and swung down. Unfortunately, Onikage caught the sword at the last second. He smiled and sent a strange vibration through the sword. Mai went flying into another wall, this time she didn't get up. Ayame stepped towards her but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"This is her battle," Rikimaru said. "She needs to defend herself." Onikage picked Mai off the ground and started strangling her.

"How are you going to fight me with a broken arm?" He was right. The vibration had completely shattered all the bones in Mai's right arm. How was she going to defeat him? She wouldn't give up. Onikage threw her to the ground and laughed. As he was about to make the final blow, Mai felt the sword pulse. Then it started to glow.

"What happening?" she asked. Mai could feel her energy return. She stood up and concentrated her energy on the sword. She swung her sword. The wave of energy hit Onikage in ten places: the head, the neck, the chest, the torso, the right arm, the left arm, the right shoulder, the left shoulder, the right leg, and the left leg. Onikage fell to the ground and laid there motionless. Rikimaru and Ayame stood in awe.

"What happened?" Ayame asked. When the sword stopped glowing, Mai dropped it and fell to the ground. Ayame ran to her side and checked her. "She's still alive, but just barely."

"She isn't the chosen one. The chosen one should be able to use the sword with unlimited power. As you can see, she doesn't have that." Suddenly, the two Azumas were blinded by a bright light. When they looked up, they saw a laughing Onikage holding the unconscious Mai in his arms. They tried to run to him, but they couldn't move.

"Let her go!" Ayame yelled.

"I may have not gotten the Shichishito, but the girl and her sword is a good consolation. Lady Hiroko will be pleased." His laughs died as he ran through the caverns.

"Mai, no." Ayame pounded her fists in the water. Rikimaru grabbed the Shichishito and looked at Ayame.

"Let's get this sword back to Lord Gohda. We have only seen a glimpse of the Shachihoko's power." The two Azuma ninjas headed back to their lord in defeat.

* * *

Hey, sorry if this was too long. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading. If you have any suggestions on where I should go with the story, don't be afraid to yell. Cya. 


	8. Lady Hiroko

**Lady Hiroko**

As the moon rose into the sky, echoes of pain surged through the air. Mai went flying across the floor of the giant dungeon in the castle. Onikage laughed as she lay on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. He had already gotten in a few good hits. The side of Mai's head was bleeding. She had cuts all over her arms and necks. The bruise on her stomach was getting bigger and blacker. All she could do was take the pain.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Onikage asked as he approached her. "Can't you grin and bear it?" He kicked her stomach again. This time she coughed up blood. Onikage laughed at her helplessness. He was about to kick her again when he felt a presence. He turned around and bowed to Lady Hiroko. She shook her head and walked towards Mai. As she did so, Onikage threw a handkerchief at Mai. "Wipe your mouth. You're bleeding." Mai growled at him as he stood back. Hiroko knelt down beside her and inspected the girl.

"You are far more beautiful in person. I can also sense your power. The power you used with your sword is possibly the greatest power I have witnessed. You could be very useful to me." Mai could feel herself being lifted upright in the air. The ropes around her wrists disappeared. "I have my own powers, too. I can move things with my mind, things that cannot fight me. Since you are too weak, I can control your body for now." Mai's arms were lifted above her and secured by chains hanging from the ceiling. She tried to struggle free. But since she was suspended about a foot off the ground, it was useless.

"So what do you want with me?" Mai asked. "I'm sure you could be doing more important things like itching yourself." Hiroko laughed at Mai's comments.

"I like you. You're feisty and humor. I'm going to have fun with you."

"Cut to the chase," Mai yelled. "You wouldn't have brought me here if you needed me alive, unless if you're twisted and torturous. Oh, that's right. You are twisted."

"Should I cut her tongue out?" Onikage asked.

"No, we need her tongue. As I said, your power is probably the greatest I have ever witnessed, besides Lord Mei-Oh's. Unfortunately, that whore Ayame banished him to another world. But I figured if Rikimaru can travel through the portal and survive, then father must be in there somewhere."

"Hold on. Lord Mei-Oh is your father? Then you must be twisted. Strange, I thought that his offspring would be ugly. But then again, two incredibly ugly people can produce one good-looking kid. Or maybe you got some kind of facial surgery." Mai knew she had crossed the line when she felt surges of lightning go through her body. She screamed as the pain worsened. After the lightning had passed, smoke rose from her body.

"I have more than one power. I can burn and electrify things. As I was saying, Tenrai tried to bring father forth with the sacred jewels and the Shichishito but failed because of Rikimaru and Ayame. Tenrai was a worthless fool. He was nothing compared to my skill.

"I have the power to bring Mei-Oh back to this world. I have one thing ready for his return." She held up the Shachihoko. "Isn't it strange that a reverse-blade sword can be so powerful? It's even harder to believe that a fifteen year old girl can unleash its awesome power."

"Excuse me, but I'm sixteen."

"That's right," Hiroko exclaimed. "You just turned. Sweet sixteen and never been kissed, unless you count the kisses you shared with Jinnai." Mai glared at her again and made a furious attempt to break free from the chains restraining her. "I see I hit a nerve. But anyways, I need five powerful swords to bring forth Mei-Oh.

"The Shachihoko is the sword of protection. The Shichishito is the sword of power. The Izayoi is the sword of strength. And Ayame's twin blades are the swords of speed and skill. These swords will form into one great sword that will give its owner unlimited power over all realms. Now that I have your sword, it will only be a matter of time before I have the other four. And you are going to help me get them. Onikage!"

Onikage stepped forward with a knife. He then brushed it against the dripping blood on her face. Onikage handed the knife to Hiroko and she headed over to an alter. She started chanting as she let Mai's blood drip onto the Shachihoko. The sword started to glow black. She then handed the sword to Onikage.

"It'll only work once. The sooner you use it, the more powerful my pull on her will be." Onikage grabbed the reverse-blade sword and walked back to Mai. He then stabbed her side. As she screamed in pain, he caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, my love. The wound isn't fatal and the pain is only temporary. It might be painful, but you'll life." The chains disappeared and Mai dropped to the ground. She started shaking uncontrollably. Her body started to burn. The last thing she heard before blanking out was the ghastly laughs of Hiroko and Onikage.

* * *

Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews again. It'll get better. I promise. 


	9. Emotional Betrayal

**Emotional Betrayal**

Ayame was running towards the light. She was so close and yet she couldn't reach it. When she finally got through the darkness, she saw a bloody body lying on the ground. She walked towards it because she knew that the person was still alive. When she flipped the body over, she found out the person was…

"Mai." She scooped her sister into her arms trying to revive her. "Mai, wake up. I'm here. It's going to be all right." Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded her. When she recovered her sight, she saw Onikage holding her sister.

"You pathetic fool, you couldn't even save your sister. The Azuma must be getting weaker by the minute. Mai is mine!" He laughed as he ran off with her. Ayame could hear her sister's pleas for help.

"Ayame, help me. Please, I need you!"

"No, stop. Mai!" Ayame sat up in bed. It took her about five minutes to realize she was having a nightmare. She was sweating and her bed was all messed up from her twisting and turning. She watched the rain fall outside her window. It must had been about midnight. She had had this same dream four nights in a row. Mai had been gone for five days. Ayame only hoped that Mai was still alive.

There was a sudden knock on Ayame's door. She got dressed in a white kimono and answered it. She was surprised to see Rikimaru at her door. "I heard you scream. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just having a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you up." Rikimaru felt her head. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have a fever. You look a little pale though. Are you feeling alright?" Ayame swept his hand away.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream. Goodnight." She shut the door and went back to bed. Rikimaru sighed. Ayame hadn't been acting like herself lately. She hadn't bothered to insult him or be cold to him. She was actually being nicer to him.

He walked past the gardens as he patrolled the castle. As he walked back into the castle, he felt a strange yet familiar ki. He looked behind him. He could have sworn he saw something on the roof behind him, but maybe he was imagining it. Then, out of instinct, he looked again. Sure enough, he saw a ninja staring straight at him on the same roof. The ninja's eyes were glowing red. The ninja disappeared with the lightning and thunder. Rikimaru jumped on the roof, but no one was there. He thought about it, but then brushed it off.

* * *

Just as Ayame was about to fall asleep, she heard a violin play her favorite tune. At first, she thought it was another dream, but then the music got louder. She ran out of her room and down the hallway. The music was getting fainter. 'No, please,' she thought as she ran towards the palace garden. 'Don't go away. I need to know if…' But when she reached the garden, the sound was completely gone. "What is going on here?"

After she got back to her room, Rikimaru was waiting. "Did you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes, something is wrong here. You might want to get dressed. We're in for a long night." Ayame did as Rikimaru recommended. When she walked out of her room, she ran right into him. She started to blush as she pressed her arms against his built chest. If it wasn't for Rikimaru's face mask, she would have seen that he was blushing. Just as they separated, one of Gohda's guards came running towards them. "What is it?"

"There's an intruder in the castle. We tried to stop her, but she got past us. She has taken Kiku hostage and demanded that you bring the Shichishito for an exchange." Ayame wasted no time. She ran into her room and got the sword of Mei-Oh.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"In the palace garden." Rikimaru and Ayame ran towards the garden. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Whoever we are about to face is very powerful. We must take caution." They continued to run towards the garden. When they opened the door to it, they saw the trespasser holding Kiku. A sword was held against the princess's neck. They started to walk towards them, but Kiku stopped them.

"Hold, Rikimaru and Ayame. You can't hurt her."

"What are you talking about, princess?" Rikimaru asked. Ayame finally saw why. She almost went into shock when she saw the intruder's face. The flash of lightning revealed Mai as the intruder.

"Give me the sword and Kiku will live." Rikimaru and Ayame hesitated. Her voice was cold and bitter. "Please, don't make me kill her." Ayame scoffed and threw the sword at her. Mai caught it and threw Kiku to them. "Take Kiku. Don't make come back here." As she started to walk away, Mai heard a voice in her head. 'Attack them.'

"Stop, Mai." Ayame stepped forward. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Mai drew a bow and arrow. Ayame flinched when Mai aimed it at her. Ayame knew that when it came to archery, Mai was the best with accuracy and speed. The only thing she was better at was using her sword. Ayame stepped from side to side, but Mai kept her in her crosshairs. Ayame was waiting for the arrow to fly at her, but Mai was hesitating. The bow was shaking in her hands. Ayame looked at Mai's angry face, but saw that her eyes held pain.

"Run…Get away," she muttered. 'Why is she doing this?' Ayame thought. "Get away from me…Please…Run…away." Mai closed her eyes and let the arrow go. The arrow flew right past Ayame's cheek, leaving a cut. Rikimaru charged at Mai, but she blocked his attack and hit him over the head, stunning him for a few seconds. This enabled her to run away. Kiku ran to Ayame and embraced her.

"Why is Mai acting like this? Is she mad at us?"

"No, Kiku," Ayame responded. Ayame looked at her partner. He knew it, too. Something had a hold on Mai. "What should we do?"

"We need to find Mai and retrieve the Shichishito. Then we need to rescue Mai."

* * *

"There is no way!" Lord Gohda yelled. "She tried to kill Kiku! She should be executed!"

"Please, my lord," Ayame begged. "She is being controlled by someone. We need to help her." Lord Gohda thought about this and shook his head.

"Even so, you are not allowed rescue missions for other ninjas."

"She isn'treally your ninja, Lord Gohda," Rikimaru argued."She isn't evena ninja." Gohda looked at his daughter.

"What do you think, Kiku?" Kiku looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Please, father, bring Mai home. She's like my sister. I want her back." Gohda sighed.

"Alright, bring back Mai and execute the ones that are causing this." Rikimaru and Ayame bowed and left. As they walked back to the supply room, Rikimaru saw tears in Ayame's eyes.

"Please, don't cry. I hate to look at puffy eyes." Ayame smiled at the comment. She suddenly found herself in his arms. She was surprised that he could embrace her, so she returned the hug. "Don't worry, Ayame. We'll get her back."

"Rikimaru, I wasn't crying because of that. Mai is dangerous now. I don't want to lose you again. I love you so much, Rikimaru. I don't know what I would do if you…" She couldn't get the last word out. She started crying hysterically. She couldn't bear the fact that she might lose him. Rikimaru smiled and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I will never leave you, Ayame. I love you too much." Ayame stopped crying when she heard those words. She thought that he could never love her. He finally bent down and kissed her. That's all she wanted. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her. She wanted this moment to last forever. She promised that she would always be with him.

* * *

Yep, I decided to include a little Rikimaru and Ayame fluff. I hope that's ok. Please keep reviewing. I love reviews. 


	10. No Hope Left

**No Hope**

Mai went flying across the room. Onikage was beating her again. "Why didn't you follow orders?" He kicked her again. Mai tried to stand up, but every time she was forced back down by Hiroko's magic. "You will do as I say."

"Onikage, enough." Onikage stepped back as Hiroko walked towards Mai. "You are very strong-willed. I thought my potion would take care of that no problem." She forced Mai mouth open and poured a red substance down her throat. "You will obey me." Hiroko looked into her bowl of water. Rikimaru and Ayame were running through her castle killing her men along the way. "Onikage, we have visitors. You and Mai can give them a warm welcome." She then turned to Mai. "Bring me the swords. I don't care what you do with the leader. Just make sure you bring your sister back alive." Mai smiled and bowed.

* * *

Rikimaru and Ayame had killed every man in the castle and had made their way into a large circular outdoor area. The floor was made out of stone and was covered in blood. Ayame looked over the edge. If anyone was thrown out of the boundary, they would fall to their death.

"I think we're almost to the top," Rikimaru said. "We should hurry." They put up their guard when they heard the sadistic laugh.

"What's the hurry? I want to play with you two for a little while. We have all the time in the world." Onikage walked through the open doors.

"We?" Ayame asked. Then Mai stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were different now. They had turned red. "Mai, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"She is my woman now," Onikage laughed. "She belongs to me and she will do whatever I want her to do." Mai walked over to Onikage and, to Ayame's surprise, kissed him passionately. "Jinnai didn't deserve you. I'm the only one that can make you happy, my love."

"That is disgusting!" Ayame yelled. "You're nothing but a heartless jerk. Mai, you have to fight it. You can do it. Come back to me."

"She will never come back to you. She belongs to me. Mai, get her twin blade swords. I'll take care of her lover." Onikage ran to Rikimaru and attacked. Ayame ran towards them but was blocked by Mai. She had drawn her reverse-blade sword. Only this time, she had turned the sharp side to Ayame.

"You will hand me your swords, Ayame." Mai's voice was colder than ever. Ayame drew her swords and attacked. "I won't kill you, but I will make sure you feel all the pain in the world." Mai counterattacked Ayame with all her strength. Ayame couldn't keep up with her. She couldn't get one attack to land.

"Mai, please, you have to fight it."

"I belong to Lady Hiroko and Onikage." Mai disappeared. Ayame looked around. She was trying the Shadow attack. 'No, this is different. She has disappeared completely. Is Mai using a chameleon spell?' Mai appeared behind Ayame and slashed her numerous times. Ayame fell to the ground shaking in pain. "The poison will make you too weak to move. And now, sister, it is time for you to say goodbye." Mai was powering up. 'This is it,' Ayame thought. 'I'm going to die.'

Then she heard the impact. She opened her eyes and saw Mai holding Rikimaru in the air. She whispered something to him and threw him over the ledge. Ayame was in shock. How could she be so cold?

"Now that your lover is gone, no one can stop us," Onikage laughed. Mai tied Ayame's hands behind her back and led her deeper into the castle. There was no hope left for her. Ayame had failed Lord Gohda, Kiku, Mai, and Rikimaru. She had failed her country. And now she would pay for it with her life.

* * *

What will happen to our heroesnext? Dun dun dun. You'll have to keep reading. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading. 


	11. Shachihoko's True Master

Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. It's been what, about three weeks since I've updated? Well, maybe not that long, but it seems like forever. I had to work for my parents in selling cattle. So when I got home, I was way to tired and dirty to work on a computer. And plus our psycho band/choir teacher was having a concert so I had to be in that. So now I have all the time in the world. Like anyone cares (sighs). Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Shachihoko's True Master**

As Ayame woke up, she tried to focus everything in. When she finally did this, she found herself in an elaborate room made of stone. Red strips of silk hung from the ceiling along the walls. Torches lighted the room. At the front of the room sat a marble throne with cushions on the seat. Next to it was a bowl of water. Statues of demons were lined against the walls. Lord Gohda's throne room could never compare to this magnificent room.

Ayame noticed that she was upright. But she couldn't move, for she had been bound to a cross-shaped statue. She was also weak from her battle with Mai. She could feel her stomach wound bleed down her legs. But she didn't think about the pain. All she could think about is how she let Rikimaru and Mai down, how she watched her partner, leader, and lover die, how she failed to save Mai from the horrid fate. She let a small whimper out.

Just then, she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. A lady in a silk red kimono stepped from behind. Her hair was tied in two low ponytails with black ribbon. She smiled as she greeted Ayame.

"I'm sorry about the way you were brought here. You must know that we had no choice since you wouldn't cooperate with us. My name is Lady Hiroko. I have been waiting for you…so you can watch the end of the world. Father will be very pleased to see you again."

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"My dear, Lord Mei-Oh is my father. I've been looking for a way to bring him back to this world so we may rule together. I have what I need. The Shachihoko, the Shichishito, the Izayoi, and your twin blades combined will bring Lord Mei-Oh forth so he can take over this pathetic realm. All I have to do is fuse them. Then he will test his powers on you." She held up the Izayoi. "Too bad Rikimaru won't be able to see his whore slaughtered."

"You bitch! You will pay for what you did to Rikimaru! I swear I will kill you, you ugly who…" Ayame was cut off by Hiroko when she sent bolts of lightning through the ninja's body. She screamed in pain as Mai stepped forward to watch. "Mai, snap out of it. You can defeat her." Hiroko stopped to laugh.

"You fool, she belongs to me now. She will watch as you are ripped to pieces by my father." She grabbed the twin swords from Ayame's sheaths. "Soon, father, you will live. Mai, where is Onikage?"

"He is retrieving Rikimaru's head as we speak." Just as Mai said this, the doors opened to show Onikage between them.

"Onikage, come join me as we welcome our Lord." Hiroko's face had changed from cockiness to fear when she saw blood at his feet. "Onikage, what happened?"

"I am sorry, Lord Mei-Oh," he uttered. "Please forgive me…for my…failure." He fell to the ground, dead as a doorknob. Behind him stood Rikimaru with the Fugako in his hands.

"This can't be!" Hiroko yelled as Rikimaru approached her. "It doesn't matter. I will fuse the swords together and bring Lord Mei-Oh forth. Mai, kill them both." Mai drew her sword and ran towards Ayame. Ayame closed her eyes as she listened to the sword make the contacts. She opened them when she felt herself hit the ground. She saw that she was not hurt. In fact, Mai only cut the chains holding her. "Mai, what is the meaning of this?" Mai turned around slowly to face Hiroko. Only this time, her eyes were not red. They had returned to her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"You lost your control of me along time ago. I gave Rikimaru a ninja rebirth before I threw him over the cliff. I made sure he would land on a ledge. You can't control me anymore. I won't let you hurt my friends." As Mai said this, Hiroko threw lightning at her.

"Then you will die, you traitor!" She did it again and again until Rikimaru sliced threw her. She fell to the ground and started to whisper. Mai then collapsed. Ayame immediately ran to her side and held her up. "Ayame, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you."

"It's ok, Mai," Ayame sobbed. "I'm here now. We're going to take care of you." Mai laughed lightly.

"You're so stupid. You should take care of yourself. I'm so glad that I have a sister like you." Ayame's eyes opened. "Yes, I figured it out. I had a feeling that you were the one. That's why we are connected. I love you so much, Ayame." She held her sword up and handed it to Ayame. "Here, take this. Use it to defeat that psycho. Then we can go home to Kiku." Her breath started to slow down. Ayame started to cry harder.

"Please, Mai, hang on. We're going to make it."

"Ayame, could you sing that song to me, my favorite one? I want to play it on my violin for you." She sighed and fell into unconsciousness. Ayame hugged her sister and yelled out her name.

"Stupid ninjas, you will all die. I have fused the other four swords. Their power alone is enough to bring father back to defeat you." The sword raised into the air. There was a sudden flash of light. When the light disappeared, Mei-Oh greeted the Azuma ninjas. "Father, welcome. I brought you this powerful sword." She gasped as the sword cut threw her. "Father…why?"

"I need all the souls I can get. They make me more powerful." He turned to Rikimaru and Ayame. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? You sent me to hell and back. I will repay the favor." Ayame stood up with the Shachihoko.

"Rikimaru, get Mai out of here. I'm going to send this bastard back to hell for good." Rikimaru opened his mouth to argue, but Ayame stopped him. "Rikimaru, I'm doing this no matter what. I don't want Mai to get hurt. Just get her to safety." Rikimaru nodded and picked Mai up.

"Be careful, my love." With that, he ran out the door. Ayame pointed her sword at the evil lord.

"I will kill you, Mei-Oh. You have taken everything away from her. I won't let you get away with it." She charged at him and gave him everything she had. It was different fighting with a regular sword, especially a reverse-blade. She wasn't as fast as with her two small blades. Mei-Oh laughed at her attempts and cut her stomach. He then pierced her right shoulder and sent her flying across the room.

"You're pathetic. You can't even hit me. You have nothing left. You are alone in the world. I will send you to your sister in hell." He swung down on her. Just then, Ayame started to have flashbacks of her and Mai playing together when they were young, when they first met and Ayame save her from killing herself, when they trained together, Mai playing her violin to Kiku, and the kiss Ayame shared with Rikimaru.

The last one was when they were younger. Ayame was singing and Mai was playing her violin to her. Mai suddenly stopped playing. "What's wrong, Mai?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame, will we always be together?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Will you always protect me?" Ayame smiled and hugged her younger sister.

"I will always be there for you, Mai. I will always love you.

"I will never let you go, Ayame."

Mei-Oh gasped. His sword had met with Ayame's. "I have family. I will never let them down. I will always be there." She sent him flying across the room against a wall. Ayame's sword started to glow. "I will make sure you pay for every life you have ruined." Ayame moved like lightning. As she swung down, her sword hit Mei-Oh in ten places; the head, the neck, the chest, the torso, the right arm, the left arm, the right shoulder, the left shoulder, the right leg, and the left leg. Lord Mei-Oh screamed in pain as he disappeared. When his sword fell to the ground, it split into the Izayoi, the Shichishito, and Ayame's twin blades. It was finally over. He was dead.

Ayame dropped the Shachihoko and fell to the ground. She was bleeding badly. She could see everything getting fuzzier. She smiled as she lay on the ground. "I'm sorry, Rikimaru. I guess I won't be able to stay with you." Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Ayame woke up in her room the next morning. She was all bandaged up and dressed. She felt a pain in her abdomen as she sat up. When she looked to her right she saw Mai unconscious next to her. She crawled over to feel her pulse. "I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm happy, too." Ayame whipped around. Rikimaru was standing against the wall. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore. What happened?"

"You saved us all. You destroyed Mei-Oh with the Shachihoko. You are its true master." Ayame looked at Mai's sword on the shelf.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"It'll take some time, but the doctor said she'll be just fine." Rikimaru started to walk away but stopped at Ayame's voice.

"Rikimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it…when you said you loved me?" Rikimaru turned around and pulled his mask off. A smiled appeared from beneath it.

"I would never lie to you, Ayame. I love you too much." He kissed her and walked out. Ayame smiled and looked down at Mai. She jumped when she saw Mai's open eyes and smile.

"When's the wedding?" Mai asked.

"How long have you been awake?" Ayame asked.

"Long enough." She sat up. "Is it over?"

"If you mean Lord Mei-Oh, then yes. We still have to protect Lord Gohda."

"That's ok. I kind of enjoy it." She grabbed her sword and handed it to Ayame. "I think this is yours now." Ayame pushed it back.

"No, it's yours. You should be the protector." Mai pulled it back.

"So, can I be the maid of honor?" Ayame glared at her sister.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Don't worry. There's still one more chapter. I hope you guys still like it. This is probably the longest chapter. Keep reviewing. 


	12. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Mai sat against the bare Sakura tree in a garden on the border of Lord Gohda's territory playing her song on the violin. She wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the royal family and training. She had a lot to think about. It had been four months since she had been freed from Lady Hiroko's spell. She had been training intensely and going on missions for Lord Gohda. She was so busy that Lord Gohda decided to make her a lady of New Yama. Gohda's men had rebuilt the city near the location of the old Yama. She was finally free to go home. Now that she had so much freedom, she didn't know what to do with it.

Her thoughts were cut off by footsteps. They were light, but she could still hear them. Someone with a powerful ki was coming, too. Without turning around, Mai put her violin down and pushed the hilt of her sword out of its sheath so an inch of the blade was showing. She smiled when she heard the familiar voice.

"Mai," Ayame shouted. "I've been looking all over for you. You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you were missing."

"Ayame, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Rikimaru doesn't want to get married to a battleaxe." Ayame laughed at Mai's joke. She decided to sit next to her. She noticed that Mai was wearing her pink kimono and green skirt, the exact outfit she was wearing the day she rescued her. Her soft black hair had become longer, so she tied it into a ponytail between the shoulder blades (If you've seen Inuyasha, picture how Sango wears her hair with her regular kimono outfit). Her dress complimented her snow-white skin. Her eyes were so soft and warm that it almost made Ayame cry. Ayame was glad to see her sister so happy. She had been through so much. She put an arm around her younger sister and smiled. At that moment, it started to snow.

"You shouldn't be out here. You could catch your death, it's so cold."

"The snow comforts me. It's strange. It has been one year since I watched the snow fall last in my village." Ayame looked at the ruins of Yama. At the top of a hill, stood the graves of her parents. It didn't bother Ayame at all since she never knew them. But Mai must have missed them so much. "I wish I could bring them back. I miss the villagers and my parents, but I have to move on. I learned that there is always a silver lining in the cloud."

"And what is that?" Ayame asked.

"I got to meet my sister." Mai embraced Ayame. Tears fell from both there eyes. Ayame was glad that she had a family. She had sisters, both Mai and Kiku, a father figure, Lord Gohda, and soon the love of her life. "We should get back to the castle. There is a surprise for you." Ayame, looking confused, slowly nodded and they headed back. When they returned, Kiku greeted them with a hug. Rikimaru was also waiting with a kiss and a box.

"Ayame, I have something to ask you." He took her hand and kneeled down on one knee. He then opened the box to reveal a blue diamond ring. "It is one of the rarest diamonds in the world. I would be honored if you wore it. I love you so much, Ayame. I come to you, not as a ninja, not as your partner or your leader, but as an ordinary man."

"Easy for you to say," Mai whispered. Kiku stepped on her foot and she let out a small yelp.

"Ayame, will you marry?" Ayame didn't know what to say. She fell to her knees and hugged him. She started to cry as Rikimaru pushed the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you so much." They both kissed passionately. They were going to be together forever. There was only one problem with it. They had to get past Lord Gohda.

"I couldn't agree more." Everyone spun around to meet Lord Gohda's gaze. "You two have been through so much together. You have served me with great loyalty. You should be able to enjoy your lives together. I will permit you to be married."

"Thank you, Lord Gohda," they said together with a bow.

"Now," Mai started, "all we need is the dresses, and cake, and food. This is going to be a big wedding."

* * *

Everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked out of the temple. Ayame shined in her white dress and veil. Rikimaru looked handsome in his blue kimono. He even took of his mask. They finally did it. They were married.

Everyone partied heavily that night. Even Kiku was allowed to stay up late. They all drank wine and ate and danced. Mai watched everyone from a corner, her sword at her side. She didn't want anything to happen. If they should be attacked, she would be ready. The party settled down and everyone went home. Rikimaru and Ayame decided to retire also. The only people up were Lord Gohda and Mai. They were discussing new plans for Mai.

"I have no reason for you to stay here and protect me," Lord Gohda began. "Lord Mei-Oh has been banished and everything is at piece. I will send you back to New Yama when you see fit."

"Thank you," Mai answered. Lord Gohda looked at her with curiosity. She looked sad.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, sir. I just thought I would leave right away in the morning. It would make it easier on everyone else." Lord Gohda sighed at her.

"You may leave whenever you like. I will make sure that Ayame and Kiku come to visit you."

"Thank you. I think I will leave tonight. Goodnight, Gohda. May the gods protect you." She bowed and left. He smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"Be safe, chosen protector."

* * *

Mai stood on her balcony watching the snow falling. She could remember the last time she did this almost a year ago. It brought a tear to her eye as she smiled. A servant knocked on the door and spoke. "Lady Mai, there is a visitor for you." Mai quickly wiped her eyes as she signaled him to let the person in. She gasped when she saw that the visitor was Ayame.

"I didn't think you would get here so quickly."

"Well, when you leave without notice, you tend to move faster." Mai started crying again. "Mai, you're getting too soft on me."

"I'm sorry. It's been so long. I missed you. What brings you here?"

"Rikimaru and I have just finished our honeymoon. Now we were hoping to live in New Yama to raise a family." Mai smiled at her words.

"You can stay in the castle. We have plenty of room. It gets awful lonely here." Ayame smiled.

"We would love to stay with you. I can teach you some new moves."

"Right, see if you can beat me first." Mai walked Ayame to her new room. Men were already filling it with furniture. She took her to the balcony. "This room is a replica of my mother and father's. It should suit you well. You will have a beautiful view of the sunrise."

"We can finally rest at last, Mai." They hugged each other as the snow fell. Mai was so happy to have her life back, the life she once lost. She could have a family and a home. She could help the villagers and protect the. She smiled in her sisters arms.

"We went through all that pain together. We can finally have a new beginning. We can finally have a chance to live." They smiled and continued to watch the snow cover up the ground with its beauty.

* * *

Yep, that's the end. Thanks for reviewing. I really loved doing this story. I need new ideas for stories. I want to a Rurouni Kenshin and a Kill Bill story. I might even do an Inuyasha story so if you have any ideas, email me at Thanks again for reading. Cya. 


End file.
